The Forbidden Fruit Vineyard
by MILF
Summary: Edward is the lonely vampire owner of the Forbidden Fruit Vineyard. He hires backpacker Bella Swan to work for him for the summer, and discovers more than her "work ethic". There will be lemons among the fruit growing at the Forbidden Fruit Vineyard!
1. Emails from Edward

Dearest Esme,

I received your email last night. I apologize for being so out of touch as of late.

The vineyard is coming along nicely. I believe I have now returned it to the condition it was in when I left all those years ago. All of the townspeople who recall my last visit fully believe I am the son of Edward Cullen the First; original proprietor of the Forbidden Fruit winery.

It has been a most pleasant experience, to see how some of the young men who befriended me some 20 years ago have grown into mature men, most of them having wed and started families of their own. They welcomed me into town like the prodigal son returned, introducing me to their own children out of respect for my "father". What a strange life I am able to experience.

Everyone here is thoroughly delighted that I am bringing the winery back to life. They are amazed that I have been able to restore it so quickly back to its original glory. I never fully understood what my leaving the winery would do to this small town. When it next comes time to leave I shall have to hire someone to care for the winery in my absence. I am ashamed my leaving created such a downward spiral in the community's economy, and I will ensure that it does not happen again.

Plans are underway for the hot summer season which is almost upon us. I do believe I have accomplished everything that needs to be done before the sun returns to us. I have had a nice stretch of weather that has allowed me to be in town and out in the field without fear of sunlight exposing me. But as those days are soon to end, I plan to hire a few of the young backpackers who flock to this little town every summer looking for work in the local fields and a place to stay as they travel. It is very fortunate for me to be able to hire this type of help – they want privacy, work hard and will not ask questions that I do not want to be asked.

Hunting has been good. The deer who roam the vineyard at night are very tasty; their blood is sweet with the fruit they eat off the neighboring farms. Mountain lions are fairly abundant on my property as well, and make for a nice variation from the deer.

You asked in your email if I had "met anyone". Esme, I know you mean well, but might I ask, whom do you think I might meet here? Your concern is appreciated but completely unwarranted – I have accepted that mine will always be a solitary life and I am quite satisfied with that reality.

Please send everyone my love, and if you wish to go for a run some evening, please remember I am never far away.

Thinking of you,

Edward

I hit send and closed my laptop. A sigh escaped my lips and I rubbed my eyes, wishing for sleep solely as a reprieve from my thoughts.

What else could I have said to Esme? No sense in worrying her needlessly.

Well Esme, let me see. I see the young men I once knew and in their place are older men loving their lives, sharing their time with a loving partner and amazing children, and it pains me to no end to watch their beautiful lives and to know I will never experience such joy.

I hate that in a few days I will retreat into the depths of my home and will not be able to leave until the sun sets each night. A prisoner to the sun and my sparkling skin, I will once again become the fodder for the town's gossip. What is wrong with Edward Cullen the "Second"? Why he is as weird as the "first". Never any women near him, still don't understand how his father ever conceived this one, never did see him take any interest in a lady…oh what fun it can be to read the minds of those who judge you so harshly.

Not that they are wrong. I am weird. I shouldn't exist. They unconsciously realize I am not like them and their brain searches for explanations that make sense – they would never think, oh, he only comes out at night during the summer, he must be a vampire! That would be absurd. Everyone knows vampires don't exist.

When I returned to the vineyard I had hoped the nagging, dull feeling would leave me alone. Living with the family in Alaska had been wonderful, but it had been time to move on, I had "graduated" from high school one year before, and it seemed the perfect time to take a break from my family. I had believed that my unhappiness was due to my predictable surroundings and to the sometimes overwhelming displays of affection my parents, brothers and sisters had for one another. I was happy that they had one another and that they had all found love, but being near them, well, it just made me feel like maybe something was wrong with me. They pitied me having no one. They tried to hide it in their minds, but I could see glimpses of their pity when it became too strong to hide.

And so I had made the decision to travel for a year, visit friends in Italy before returning to my vineyard in Canada that had remained vacant over the past 20 years. The timing was perfect – I was returning as the 19 year old son of Edward Cullen "the First", who had unexpectedly left the vineyard 20 years before. The story would make sense to the humans in town. Edward "the First" would have left without explanation because he would have met my mother and left with her. I would have been conceived shortly after, and I returned to the family vineyard as a 19 year old man after losing my father to a car accident.

It really was the perfect cover, and it did allow me to slip seamlessly back into the lives of the townsfolk.

But now that the work had been done, and the vineyard was back in working condition (much to the amazement of the humans who thankfully attributed it to my excellent work ethic and not my vampire speed and strength), I had time to think again. And that empty feeling was back.

Only now I understand what it is. I want someone. I want a partner. Someone to stand by me through this existence I call life. I didn't really know what I wanted until I saw everyone around me finding love, finding the perfect missing piece of their lives. I want my missing piece.

But who am I kidding, I have tried, I tried with Tanya, and that was a disaster. Apparently I am missing the part of my heart that can love someone in that way. My brain wants it for me, but my heart, well; it just doesn't work that way I guess.

And so I will have to learn to live with this dull empty feeling. Because there is simply no other option, I sighed to myself as I watched the sun set over the lake.


	2. Welcome to Osirus

**Just borrowing SM characters - thanks Steph! **

**This is what I fantasized about all summer long as we vacationed on the lake among the vineyards. No joke. I even drove around the small town and snapped photos of the locations I will be writing about. I am really excited about this little project, I think it will be so much fun to write :)  
**

**BPOV from here on out (unless noted)**

The hot summer air rushed at my face as I stepped out of the air conditioned bus. Heaving my backpack onto my shoulder, I turned to face Angela and Jessica. Angela was busy looking at all the notes she had made about Osirus Canada, the small town we would be staying in that summer. Jessica was busy eyeing the boys hopping off the bus behind us, and batting her eyelashes at anything with a penis.

Osirus had been a compromise decision. Jessica had wanted to backpack through Tuscany, and Angela had wanted to stay close to home. I preferred somewhere that was cheap, easy to get to (and conversely get out of if need be), and where they spoke English.

Angela had joined a backpackers' message board and saw some of the posters mention Canada's only natural desert and the wine country of the North, Osirus. Apparently, backpackers could work on local farms and vineyards during the summer in exchange for free room and board. Beautiful weather with plenty of hot dry sunshine was all but guaranteed in the summer months here. And the best part was that it was about a 7 hour drive from Forks, meaning if it sucked we could leave, and all of our parents were happy we were still on the continent.

To be honest, the idea of backpacking after graduating from high school seemed so cliché to me, I felt a bit foolish doing it, but Angela and Jessica were determined I was going with them even if they had to stick me in their pack and carry me around. I eyed the size of Jessica's backpack and realized that wasn't as far fetched as it sounded – that girl had a pack the size of a body on her back, filled to the brim with her "essentials" as she called them. I chuckled at the thought of what she would call essentials, most likely 4 cans of hairspray and a home waxing kit, just in case. What a nut.

So here we were, starting our backpacking adventure the summer after graduation. The plan, hatched over many long lunches in the school cafeteria was to find work in a vineyard. That was the concession Angela and I decided to give to Jessica. She wanted Tuscany and got Canada, the least we could do was let her work in a vineyard. Besides, we figured it would be much easier to help harvest fruit from a vine instead of a tree, and with my clumsiness, working near trees seemed a horrible idea.

"Well, what now?" Jessica asked, looking at the group of guys behind us. I kind of wondered if she was asking us or them.

Predictably, the guys walked over our way, having noticed Jessica's come hither glances, and took her question as opportunity to join our conversation.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles, my name is Francois, and this is Jean. We are here from France, where are you from?" he spoke in a thick buttery accent.

Jessica erupted in high pitched giggles and went five shades of red at the sound of his voice and blurted out "US – we're from the USA".

"Ah oui, Mademoiselle USA. May I inquire as to your name? Or should I just call you Mademoiselle USA?" and the cheesy guy winked at her. She could not be falling for this.

Unbelievably Jessica went into further hysterics and somehow managed to get out the word "Jessica" while she hyperventilated. And even though Francois apparently found Jessica's slightly psychotic antics charming, his friend Jean did not seem amused. In fact, I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes. Hmm, maybe Jean won't be so bad.

"Well, we are on our way to the job center in town" Angela grabbed at Jessica's arm and began to lead her away "but it was nice meeting you".

"Ah, oui, oui, I shall see you later, belle femme" and he kissed Jessica's hand. I wondered how she refrained from peeing herself, but quickly noted the dazed look on her face and decided people that dazed probably forgot how to pee.

Well, at least Jessica will be happier with our destination of choice now, I chuckled to myself as I pushed my hair out of my face and followed Angela towards Main Street.

Some 5 minutes later we reached the cool air conditioned oasis of the job center and had all agreed that it was so freaking hot here that wherever we worked, we needed access to air conditioning. How the hell could it be so freaking hot in Canada?

We split up at the job wall, each scouring the cards posted on the wall for the perfect fit for our summer. Jessica quickly found one that offered "a climate controlled field in which we would pick our share of heavens fruit, grapes". We sat there pondering what the hell a "climate controlled field" was until the young man working there walked over, laughed, took it from Jessica's hand and put it back up on the wall, explaining that "climate controlled field" meant that the vineyard owner had a malfunctioning irrigation system, that would turn on at random points during the day, soaking us to the bone as we worked.

As he started back towards his desk I asked "so what do you recommend here?"

He kept walking laughing to himself as he answered "anything but the one that offers you the chance to take a swim in the pool during the day to cool down as you work" He turned to face us and winked and said "that old guy is a perve and just wants to be able to ogle young backpackers in their swimsuits, he hasn't sold a harvest in 7 years".

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela reach up to the board and pin up the card she had been holding. Just great.

And then I saw it. Among the other cards with flashy promises, photo shopped images or tacky bright colors, sat a single note card on thick ivory stock, with the handwritten note; _Workers needed for vineyard duty. Must have a strong work ethic, in exchange for services provided, you will have use of a small guest house that will house 5 summer employees. The house is modestly furnished but does have all amenities including air conditioning. You will also receive a $150 per week stipend to pay for your food purchases. The proprietor of Forbidden Fruit winery prefers to be left alone, so you will receive most of your instructions in written form. Please apply at 1901 Mason Drive after sunset. _

The handwriting on the note was mesmerizing. I could only stare at its beauty, wondering who could put a pen to paper and end up with artwork. Luckily Jessica saw me gawking and grabbed the note down, squealing her annoying "excitement" squeal and exclaimed it was the one.

It was agreed; at sunset that night we would head to the Forbidden Fruit Winery to apply for what appeared to be the answer to our summer prayers.


	3. Interview with a Vampire

At sunset we started up the long winding driveway that meandered through the vineyards of the Forbidden Fruit Winery. You could see the beautiful house (if that is what one would call such a large and elegant structure) off in the distance, and the scenery was amazing. The vineyard went on for acres, and actually started up on the mountainside and worked its way right down to the stunning lake. There were grapes beginning to crop up everywhere on the vines, not nearly ready for harvest but exciting to see nonetheless.

15 long minutes later, out of breath and covered with sweat, we arrived at the house. The house appeared to be an older adobe style home, although you could tell it had been immaculately updated. It had a sprawling expanse of red tiles lining the roof and the terra cotta colored exterior only broken by large expanse of window, no doubt fashioned to take full advantage of the scenery. There were no lights on and we doubted anyone was home, but we had come this far (and had no other place to sleep) so we knocked on the heavy wooden door and tried to compose ourselves before meeting our potential employer.

The door swung open and inside stood a young man, not much older than ourselves. He was tall and lean and impossibly gorgeous. His skin seemed to almost glow in the pale moonlight that had come up over the horizon and now washed over the surrounding landscape. He stepped out the door and closed it behind him, and turned to face us.

I could feel my cheeks burn as I looked at him, and when my eyes met his I felt like I had been struck by lightning. He cocked his head at what I am sure was my strange reaction (not every day you meet someone and they flinch at first eye contact, but I am cool like that!), and then turned to Angela.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen the Second, and I am the proprietor of the Forbidden Fruit Winery. Welcome. I assume you are all here for the summer positions?"

His voice reminded me of a violin, deep and strong but with a soothing melody behind it. Good grief, is there anything wrong with this man? I wonder if he has a small penis?

"Yes, we would love to work under you, Mr. Cullen" Jessica purred. Leave it to Jessica to turn a stressful situation into a completely fucking uncomfortable situation. I started to calculate where the best bench was in town to sleep on tonight, because from the disgusted look on Edward Cullen's face, I was pretty certain we had lost all opportunity of working there.

A nice cooling breeze came across the vineyard then, and I sighed as the night air whirled around me, finally offering some measure of relief to the stifling heat.

Edward Cullen shivered from the breeze and slowly turned to face me. And the look in his eyes was hate. Pure unadulterated hate. No doubt about it. He was angry, oh hell no, it wasn't so dark out here that he thought I said the quip about working under him did he? Oh crap oh crap oh crap, how mortifying, he has to know that was Jessica right? Then why is he still staring at me like that? He looks like he wants to kill me. What is going on? What did I do?

I cleared my throat and looked intently over at the nearest grape vine, pretending something had caught my interest, but I could still feel his eyes burning into me. I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyes. I had never had anyone look at me like this before, and I briefly wondered when the next bus was back to Forks.

"What are your names?" I heard him ask.

"My name is Angela, the one with the strange sense of humor is Jessica, and that is Bella"

Jessica started to protest Angela's introduction but was quickly cut off by Edward.

"Well ladies, if you feel this will be a good fit for you, please follow me and I will show you to the guest house. You are the first hires of the summer, but I do anticipate adding 2 to 3 more employees in the coming days. You will have free use of the guest house and the property, a $150 a week stipend for your food, and weekends off to explore the town and its surroundings. In return I will expect you to help me prepare the vineyard for the coming harvest season, and once the grapes are ready, you will be expected to help with the actual harvest. I will also expect you to respect my privacy – the main house is off limits at all times, and I do not want you wandering the property at night time, we have wild animals here that make it unsafe to do so. How does all of this sound to you?"

He had still not even glanced in my direction and instead directed his questions to Jessica and Angela. They nodded and accepted and without a further word he began to lead us through a pathway of crushed gravel framed by towering fruit trees. A brief two minute walk later we arrived at the guest house, which to be fair, was nicer than my Dad Charlie's house. Set back among more fruit trees, it appeared to be an old cabin that someone had taken great pains to restore to modern standards while keeping the charm of its age. It was charming and looked as though it had an interesting history behind it. It was my dream home in a nutshell, and I found myself smiling idiotically as Edward let us in the front door.

"There are keys for the 3 of you there on the kitchen table, and I have taken the liberty of stocking the fridge for you to get you started. The linens are all clean, and there is a washer and dryer next to the washroom down the hall to the right. If you require any further assistance please send me an email, I have set a laptop up for you in the den with a wireless connection, and I have saved my email address in the contacts, please communicate with me in that manner only. Feel free to enjoy yourselves for the next few days and do not worry yet about work, we will wait until we have all summer staff hired and will start then. Do you have any questions?"

This time he actually looked over at me, but it was like he was expecting to hear me say something. I wasn't about to open my mouth and possibly piss him off again. No way, I would just stay quiet until I could figure out what his problem with me was. He looked at the other two girls and they shook their heads no and thanked him for the opportunity. He turned to face me again and just stood there for a full minute, staring at me, looking all frustrated and pissed. He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, and instead huffed a bit, turned and left murmuring a hasty "good night ladies, and welcome to the Forbidden Fruit" over his should as he left.

"Well that was weird" Angela muttered after the door had closed "what on earth was his problem with you Bella, did you roll your eyes at him or something?"

"No, I didn't do anything; I don't understand why he hated me so much"

"Oh Bella, don't you get it? He wants to fuck you, but he knows he can't because now you are an employee! God, don't you know anything about men? He was staring at you like you were a piece of meat he wanted to devour, but he knows he can't because he hired you first. He thought about not hiring you so he could screw you, but then figured some one else would if he didn't, and he doesn't want anyone else banging you if he can't. Crap, it's a good thing you two have book smarts, but man smarts, leave that shit to me. Neither of you have a clue. He couldn't have been more obvious if he walked over to you and grabbed your ass Bella! You are lucky though, that boy is FINE, and if you don't bang him I will! Now I am taking a shower and claiming a bed, I am hot and tired and sticky as shit and haven't gotten laid in like 4 weeks, so I'll catch you girls in the morning" and with that whirl-wind Jessica had left the room, leaving Angela and I alone in fits of laughter in the floor.

"Well, it's clear the heat has cooked the few brain cells she had left" I choked out as I gasped for air.

"It would be pretty awesome if she was right though Bella, he was easily the single hottest guy I have ever seen. I think even I would do him and I am a virgin" she giggled, wiping tears of laughter from her face.

"Angela!" I scolded, but the laughter combined with the heat had taken its toll on Angela and she had fallen sound asleep in the chair she was sitting in. I hunted up a blanket and placed it over her shoulders, claimed a bed for myself, and let sleep overtake me.


	4. Soundly Sleeping?

Edward, I sighed, and I had never been happier. Surely we were floating through the air together. Nothing would ever be as wonderful as this. His cold, strong body held me close to him, his confident arms leading me as he whirled me around the dance floor. He looked down into my eyes and I knew, I just knew I was home. He leaned down and whispered "forever", his cold breath ghosting down my neck and turning my flesh into pure fire.

I sat up into the cold night with a start. What the hell was that about? I met the guy once, he seemingly hated me for no good reason, and now I was having a romantic dream about him? So not cool. But holy nugget muffins batman, it is so fucking cold in here it could freeze the nipples off a polar bear.

Shivering, I looked around the room and saw my window wide open. How the hell did that happen, I wondered, knowing full well that Charlie "Chief of Police" Swan had taught me better than that. If he knew I was sleeping in a strange town in a strange house on the ground floor with my window open he would promptly crap himself.

The moon outside gently illuminated the room, and bathed the nearby orchard in a wintry glow. I hopped out of bed to close the window and promptly tripped on the down comforter I had kicked off my bed sometime in the night. "Shit!" I hissed, as my knees hit the cold stone floor. Oh well, why not add another set of bruises to the collection?

I righted myself and staggered over to the window and could have sworn I heard muffled laughter. I stuck my head out the window and muttered "uh, hello?" while my heart beat wildly in my chest. A movement out of the corner of my eye caused me to gasp. Thank the ever loving fuck a beautiful doe came into full sight then, wandering the orchard, eating fruit and foliage from the trees above her. Beautiful. Huh, I guess the sound I heard was her eating leaves or fuck, who knows, some sort of nature sound. Thank God, I do not do scary shit.

I shut the window, locking it tightly before crawling back into bed. I pulled the comforter up around my ears and let my exhaustion overtake me once more, totally hoping I would go back to dreaming about the hot young vineyard owner. Because hell, that kind of dreamy shit doesn't happen to me in real life, so why not enjoy it in my dreams.

"Bella Shit-Eater Swan, get up and move your ass or I will come in there and move it for you!" Jessica hollered through my bedroom door.

I growled the obligatory "fuck off" and rolled over to glance at the clock. 11:28 am??? How the hell did I sleep so late? I never sleep past 8 am at home.

"All right, all right, I'm up, I'm up" I grabbed a tank top and shorts, tossed them on and headed out the door. Jessica stood in the hallway with her arms crossed and a big smirk on her face that made her look like a cheshire cat.

"What is up your ass?" I scowled at her, wondering what evil plan she had concocted while I slept.

"Oh, nothing, Bella, I was just wondering how you slept, that's all?" The amused look on her face filled me with dread and made me want to scratch her eyes out, simultaneously.

"Why do you want to know Jess? What are you up to?" My eyes narrowed as I sensed a trap.

"Oh, nothing, can't a friend ask her other friend how she slept?" and with that she turned and led the way into the kitchen.

On the table in front of us was one of the most elaborate spreads I had ever seen. All sorts of fresh local fruit, sliced and beautifully arranged, fresh baked pastries and croissants and oh hell, even chocolate covered strawberries!

"Ish preddy amashing ishn't it?" came Angela's mumbled commentary as she crammed another strawberry into her already full mouth and handed me a glass of champagne.

Wait, hold up, champagne???

"What the hell is all of this from?" I choked out, reaching for a strawberry before Angela sucked them all down.

"See, I told you she had nothing to do with this!" Angela smiled triumphantly at Jessica.

"Bullshit!" Jessica smiled at me, sipped her champagne and started laughing her ass off. Was she drunk already? Cripes.

"I heard you last night Bella, I told you he wanted to fuck you didn't I? I have to say I am totally impressed Bellsy, not only is he hot but you fucked him and you barely know him. It is about time you got on board with the whole meaningless sex thing and started enjoying your prime years like I am. Way to go, and shit girl, you must be awesome in the sack because this, this right here is one hell of a post-fuck thank you meal!"

I felt my jaw drop open, but couldn't force words to come out of my gaping mouth. Somewhere in the back of my brain, I was having foggy recollections of the second set of my dreams last night, the ones that happened after I closed the window....ah yes, the ones where the hot young vineyard owner was pleasuring me in the middle of a meadow, making me scream his name as he brought me to...oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. I was screaming his name. Oh shit.

I could feel my cheeks flaming red, and Angela gasped "Bella, you didn't!" and Jessica chortled triumphantly.

Oh holy mother of peaches. "Uh, guys, I sometimes talk in my sleep. I can promise you I was alone last night, and I have no idea what this food is about".

Angela had the decency to look away and cover her giggle, but Jessica looked at me like I had grown another head and shrieked "you screamed his name last night over and over, and then you slept so late today, I figured you were sleeping off the sex. And then the food came from Edward and I just put two and two together....seriously Bella, you were THAT excited and you were asleep? Oh holy crapsicle, if you do ever get a real guy into your room I better buy ear plugs, because you must be one loud fuck" and then she stomped away shouting something about bikinis to thank our new boss and 15 minutes to the pool and she was gone.

I however still had my mouth wide open, embarrassed as hell and slightly in shock as to why our new employer brought us a feast like this our first morning here.

Angela wandered over and put her arm around my shoulders and led me into a chair "don't feel bad Bells, I didn't hear anything" and then she left me alone to suffer my shame in privacy.

I grabbed a croissant and began to eat, when I noticed the note amongst the treats. Beautiful handwriting scrawled out "Welcome to Forbidden Fruit ladies, I am happy to have all of you here. Enjoy your breakfast, and I will see you all soon ~ ".

Son of a bean bag, maybe he is more than a pretty faced asshole after all.

I shoved the rest of the croissant in my mouth, washed it down with my champagne, and headed to my room to grab my bikini. Suddenly a nice cool swim seemed like a great idea, and if I didn't drown, maybe there would be hope for this day yet.


	5. Nice Day for a Swim

Half an hour later we were all floating leisurely in a beautiful infinity pool nestled on the side of the main house with stunning views of the lake and the vineyards below us. The sun shone brightly down on our skin and I could feel my pale shoulders starting to turn pink. I could use an entire bottle of sunscreen and I would still go pink and freckled in the sun. It just didn't like me. Good thing I lived in Forks and didn't have to deal with the sun that often. You have to focus on the positives of all that rain or you would go squirrely. But this, this strong sun, it was trouble for me. I was going to be one big mess of brown spots and pink skin by the end of this summer apparently.

Jessica, on the other hand, just looked out the window at the sun and her skin turned a healthy glowing olive colour. She never went red, she just applied her oil and flipped occasionally and she maintained a deep dark brown all summer. And then there was Angela, who faithfully applied her sunscreen daily, never below an SPF 60 and always 15 minutes before sun exposure. And it actually worked for her, she stayed a soft milky white. Yeah, they're both lucky bitches, I chuckled to myself as I rolled off my inflatable lounge chair and slipped into the cool refreshing water.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I tilted my head back into the water to get my hair wet. Holy hell it was freaking hot in Osirus. Apparently I was going to need to be wet the entire summer to deal with the heat. This was madness.

"Um, I don't know what you two are wanting to do, but this is my day right here" Jessica waved her hand around her, indicating a complete lack of interest in leaving her floating bed and magazine anytime soon. "Besides, I haven't seen sex on legs boss man yet today and trust me when I say I did not work myself into this suit to impress you two".

Yeah, Jessica's suit would have taken some work to get into. There were more strings on that thing than there was material covering her. Straps across here, strings across there, it looked like with one tug the entire thing would either unravel leaving her buck naked or become hopelessly knotted. I kind of wondered how she would go pee, because that shit did not look like the kind of bathing suit you quickly pulled on and took off. That has to be a good 20 minute project. And she drank half the damn champagne herself, so I bet my ass she is going to have to piss soon enough. Speaking of which...

"Well, I don't know if you want to stick around here today Ang or if you want to go exploring, but I have got to tinkle, too much champagne and my bladder is not a happy camper. I am going to run back to the house quick. Anyone need anything?" I asked as I pulled myself out of the water.

"Nope, I don't need anything" Angela mumbled, sounding like she was almost asleep on her alligator inflatable. Thank heavens she was more balanced than I, if I lied down on an inflatable alligator I would have drowned, and here she was falling asleep on it. Unreal. Well, I guess if Jessica is intent on seducing boss man in her dental floss bikini and Ang is falling asleep, I won't be going far today.

"Bells, can you grab me another magazine when you come back? I have a People in my room that has a story on Damon from Vampire Diaries, and I could use some eye candy to hold me over until Mr Cullen reappears".

I nodded my head at Jessica, slipped on my flip flops and headed back to the house. I briefly thought about covering up, but it seemed we were the only ones around. There had been no sign of Mr Edward Cullen the Second anywhere, and from what I could see we were truly alone out here. It was actually kind of nice not having to worry about anyone seeing me in my bikini. I mean, I didn't look bad in it or anything, it was a simple brown bikini, and it did show off my long legs and my flat stomach, but it also showed off my b-cup boobies, and I would be lying if I didn't admit I would have preferred to have a pair of d-cups filling out the top. Meh, whatever, you work with what you've got right?

I pushed open the door of our house and felt a moment of hesitation. It just felt wrong to leave the door open and unlocked, but really, I reassured myself, we are in the middle of nowhere, what is going to happen?

And then I heard it. Something crashed over in the back of the house, sounded like it was in my bedroom. My heart leapt into my throat and I tried really fucking hard not to pass out in fear. Yeah, passing out would be a great move Bella, pass out when someone is in your house. That'll help.

I reached over next to the door and grabbed the only thing I could see handy - an umbrella. I kicked my flip flops off and crouched down, sneaking stealthily towards where the noise came from. And then I managed to stub my toe on the couch because you know, I wouldn't be me if that stealth shit had worked out well for me.

"Fuck!" I howled, and stumbled forward. Ok, well, no surprise attack now, whoever was in there heard me, so I better go balls out and get in there and find out who is in our house and in my room. I put up my umbrella and went screaming down the hall like the bad ass I am (or the bad ass I would like to be, if I am being honest). I got to my room, hip checked the door open, ran in with my umbrella like a battering ram, screamed, and promptly passed the fuck out. Not good.


End file.
